starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sith Order
So... umm... what's Exodus-specific about this entry? Near as I can tell, it's just the history of the Sith, which can be found in several different occurrances all across the 'Net. My suggestion, though you probably took some time in making this entry, is to focus on Exodus-related Sith, and reference people to Wikipedia and Wookieepedia for pre-Exodus Sith. Just my suggestion, though, since this Wikia is about SW:E entries. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:26, 19 September 2006 (UTC) *Considering that nothing has been worked on with this article for, literally, months, I propose that this article be subject to a complete revision clean-up. That is to say, nothing leading up to the events surrounding RotJ should even be here. So, basically, either kill off the article, or put in some filler information until Valyn actually does something with it. Personally, since Valyn has it listed as the Sith Empire and not the Sith Order, I suggest we move this article to Sith Empire and leave it open for someone else. Even Wookieepedia has the Sith Order and Sith Empire listed as two different things. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:44, 24 May 2007 (UTC) **I agree. --Jagtai 05:35, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ***Oh... also... I was thinking having Sith Order be an article that lists the different orders of the Sith in existence. The Brotherhood, Covenant, and Empire, to be exact. Make it like a portal page, but a little spruced up. That way, someone can't just waltz in and claim they have the "true" Sith Order just 'cause they grabbed the article name. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:46, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ****I'm all for it. This thing has been bugging me for awhile. I've been half-tempted to delete it on a few occasions.--Halomek 02:07, 26 May 2007 (UTC) **It's been just over a month, and no objections toward the new direction this article will be taking. Therefore, whoever gets to it first, we're going to be revamping this article as a general information port for the different Sith groups on the forum. That is to say, the Sith Empire, Sith Brotherhood, and Sith Covenant. (Unless, of course, the Cult of Shadow is also considered Sith, but I'll leave that for you to call on, Hal.) I will get to this sometime this week, if I have the extra time. (I have other articles that require more immediate attention than this one.) But anyone can go ahead and work on it instead, if they feel inclined to do so. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:43, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Infobox? Does this really need a government infobox? It seems to me like this page falls more into the same category Mandalore does. I vote we change it into a disambiguation type page, which is pretty much what it is now. --Halomek 07:53, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *It doesn't need one, but until I, or someone else, finally gets a "Religion" infobox done, it's the closest we've got. No, I'm not implying anything... just explaining why I put a government infobox on it. Basically, I was following Wookieepedia's example. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 15:17, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *Okay... I got the Relgion infobox up and going. If it still is deemed for a disambiguation, I'll put in some history crap and the like, and make an Exodus Divergence section as well, to make it more eligible for the infobox and not disambiguation. Let me know. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:10, 4 September 2007 (UTC) **I'd say it could stand to have more information. It's still pretty sparse. --Halomek 20:42, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ***I believe that will be sufficient? I didn't want to list the entire history, else we may as well have just made it a disambiguation page and refer all the info to the Wookieepedia entry. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 18:49, 5 September 2007 (UTC)